


Joy Ride

by Lobotomite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Megan isn't sure what she expects to happen when she confronts Charity, but it sure isn't this.





	Joy Ride

This wasn't where Megan expected to end up after confronting Charity. It's not that she'd actually expected to convince Charity to admit how awful she'd been or, god forbid, get an apology - this is Charity Dingle, after all. Megan might believe that God can do powerful things, but she doesn't expect even He could make Charity apologise. But she hadn't expected Charity to be in such a good mood (good? Mischievous? Bored?), hadn't expected to suddenly be on the receiving end of hooded eyes and a sly smile, hadn't been prepared for Charity to purr, mockingly and invitingly at the same time, "Why don't I make it up to you?"

She certainly hadn't expected to be the one to call Charity on her bluff, to grab her infuriating face and pull her into a harsh kiss, frustration and anger and  _want_ bubbling over. She hadn't expected Charity to be so clearly delighted to have her bluff called, reciprocating with almost overwhelming gusto and pulling Megan to a more private room with a sly grin and bright eyes. 

She hadn't expected any of it. But here she is, catching her breath with a naked Charity lounging on the floor next to her, and this was probably a horrible, horrible mistake but she can't find it in herself to care at all. 

"I hope you know this doesn't mean I'll start turning a blind eye to your shenanigans, Charity," Megan says into the silence, trying to keep her breathing normal and her voice authoritative. Charity just laughs, twisting on her side to face her and propping her torso up, supporting herself on one arm and smirking down at Megan.

" _'Shenanigans?'_  Oh, sweetheart," she says, smirk turning into a wicked curl of her lips. "I am capable of much, much more than  _shenanigans_." She reaches out, fingers touching feather-light against Megan's collar bone before sliding along her skin just as gently. She glides her fingers down Megan's chest and to her stomach before starting to trace gentle swirls on her lower belly. "You should be well aware of that, Megan," she says in a low voice, her name sounding appallingly ( _appealingly_ ) dirty in that tone, from those red, kiss bruised lips, accompanied by that sultry gaze. 

Megan can barely decide where to look. Her gaze is drawn to Charity's flushed face one second and her bare chest the next, only to be pulled inexorably down to her smooth stomach and past it, to the tidy patch of tight curls and strong looking (and feeling) thighs. She doesn't feel guilty for her hungry gaze, couldn't even if she tried when Charity so obviously revels in it, her entire body and posture the picture of confident sexuality. Her decision on where to look is made for her, anyway, when Charity leans over her, hand leaving her stomach to settle on the floor and support Charity's weight as she dips down for another languid kiss. 

The touch of her lips breaks whatever spell has been keeping Megan still, and she jolts back into action, one hand coming up to take a tight hold of Charity's hair and the other gripping her hip. The kiss is deep and needy, Charity's skin hot against her own, and her arousal is well and truly rekindled, jumping along her nerves like electricity and making her fingers flex against Charity's flesh. 

Charity goes to take control like she had the first go round, shifting to sling a leg over Megan's hips, but they're going to do it her way this time, Megan decides. So she moves before Charity can, moving both hands to her hips and pushing as she rolls herself, making Charity land on her back with a surprised grunt and throwing her leg over Charity, unable to resist briefly rolling her hips down against her.

"Oh Megan, I didn't think you had it in you," Charity says with a pleased, mocking grin, hair fanned out around her as she laces her fingers together behind Megan's neck. It's a compliment and an insult and a challenge all in one and, well. Megan has never been one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
